


Elaine decides to become unhinged

by BedazzledChocolate



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Buddy Cop Movie, MLM WLW solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledChocolate/pseuds/BedazzledChocolate
Summary: literally what it says on the tin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Elaine decides to become unhinged

"Sir I have been bewitched with a terrible love for you, and while I know you do not reciprocate, I want to do my part as a fair lady to protect the person I love." She blurted out, before the knight had chance to mount his horse 

The knight looked at her incredulously for a moment.

"Lady Elaine you do not have to do that for me, you owe me nothing, it is I who owe you my protection."

"Nay, you have done your part by bringing these wonderful feelings back into my life, when for so long I was alone and without love." She paused and took a breath. "I want to repay you, and even if I can't in the manner that I'm familiar with, I can in the way you are."

Lancelot flushed for a moment, confused and worried as to what she meant. He flinched when she reached towards him, but instead of what he expected she drew his sword. 

"My lady you do not have to hurt yourself for me-" he cried out.

"I know that, I desire to accompany you on your most perilous quests, as a measure of my love, and someday I might heal from the damage this love has caused me."

"I'm sorry for causing you this pain my lady."

"No, you have caused me no such thing. This is a consequence of my decisions." She smiled. "Might I accompany you Sir Lancelot?"

He looked at her. Never had someone acted like this to him, and he felt confused. But relieved as well. The understanding that he didn't owe her his love was more relieving than anything that would of occurred if he had falsey given it to her. "Yes, you may come with me, but lady it would bring me great pain if you were hurt because of me."

She nodded "then I will not get hurt."

"What are you planning on doing specifically?"

"I know it unladylike of me, but I would like to become a companion or helper of sorts to you, it is better than staying here where I never knew love."

"Like a knight's squire?"

"Perhaps, or even a knight." She grinned. "I would like to learn how to use a sword."

There was a moment of silence between them. "I'm afraid I do not have the rank to knight you my lady. It would require a greater man than me to let such an exception pass."

"Hm." She nodded once more. "That is not important now, sir, you need to get home to your court. I will pack my bags and accompany you towards Camelot if you give your consent."

"I do."

"Then it shall be."

The ride to Camelot was awkward, or at least Lancelot thought it was. In truth Elaine was quite enjoying riding behind him on horseback, in complete silence. To Lancelot the silence was painful and didn't fit, but to Elaine it was comfortable and made her feel even more closer to the knight.

She of course wouldn't let her fancies get the better of her, after all he did not feel the same way, and she could not burden him with such woes.

Lancelot broke the silence on the first day.

"Sir Gawain is of nobility." The name sounded soft on Lancelot's tongue, and Elaine fought the jealousy that brought her for a moment.

"I do not understand."

"He is the lady's knight, sworn to protect and defend all lady's no matter what standing and circumstances. There is a good chance he might knight you." Lancelot paused as the horse reached a deep River, and he had to find another route. "It's still unlikely, but he's your best bet."

"I thank you for the information." She smiled fondly. And the silence returned.

This time Lancelot felt like he had done something wrong. Did she think he improper? Was she testing him on his nobility? It was true that no Noble knight would knight such a frail damsel. But she seemed genuine, a genuineness that he had rarely seen before seen before in a lady like her. Perhaps only Gawain's lady, and the Lady of the Lake. An earnesty that defied chivalric obligations.

He pondered it for a long while, and with great worry. That night he stayed awake contemplating what he had done. The way Elaine was sleeping far away from him in their small tent, her back turned towards him. Had he done something wrong? The question plagued him for the knight and the ensuing morning. He broke the silence Elaine had cultivated again on the second day.

"Are you certain you want to become a knight?" 

"Yes of course." She said softly. "I refuse to sit around and wallow in my own grief any longer. Sir you have inspired me greatly."

He pulled at his cloak, which resembled the feathers of a hawk. "You could become a lady of the court, there are plenty of knights in need of a woman to defend. I've heard it's quite preferable."

Elaine looked at him contemplatively. "Perhaps." She began. "But if I were a lady of the court who will protect you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. I've seen how you react to me, how you shake with worry at the slightest touch. You have had no one protect you thus far Sir Lancelot. That is not fair, and I am taking it upon my duty to do that.."

He looked away in shame. He thought that it hadn't been that obvious. 

"I am not deserving of your protection my lady."

"You'll have to prove that to me through your actions fair knight." She responded. "For I have seen nothing but a fair and Noble man in you."

The night came quickly that day, and they slept in a makeshift tent. He noticed again how she kept her distance and her back to him.

The next day followed and he realized why she had been sleeping like that, remembering her words from the previous day.

And instead of worry, a feeling of affection overwhelmed him. The kind he gave not towards the queen but towards his fellow knights. He started to cry and the lady noticed from her position behind him on the horse.

"Is everything all right my knight?" She broke the silence this time.

"Madam you have proclaimed my fairness, and nobility this entire journey but never once have I done the same." He cried. "I apologise, for you are a wise lady with such a great heart, and I am lucky to know thee." 

"Sir I am not-" she began but Lancelot didn't let her finish the sentence.

"My lady you are. Do not mirror me in the denial of such kind words when they are honest and come from the heart."

Elaine looked at him once more. "Sir I thank you for your compliments." She said, unused to the affection levied upon her. It wasn't the kind she had initially desired, but it felt honest. "You are too weary my good knight to lead this horse with any skill." She said. "Come, rest and I will lead the horse."

They traveled like that for many miles, finally in a silence they both understood, and for a moment things felt like it would work out.

That was until the castle of Camelot came into view. For they both understood it would be bring them each great dilema. But that wasn't now. Right now they rode across the fair Meadows that cloaked the land, finally comfortable in their silence.


End file.
